Annoyed
by kikikikikikikakaka
Summary: Kyungsoo menyukai pagi hari miliknya, menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah toko roti. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga seorang pelanggan datang dan menghancurkan pagi indah miliknya. It's CHANSOO drabble everybody . Park Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo. GS. Fluff


Annoyed

Kyungsoo menyukai pagi hari miliknya, menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah toko roti. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga seorang pelanggan datang dan menghancurkan pagi indah miliknya. It's CHANSOO drabble everybody~ . Park Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo. GS. Fluff

* * *

Selasa pagi, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, mencoba mengejar laju sang waktu yang tidak pernah lelah berjalan.

Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, pagi hari merupakan waktu yang benar benar sibuk untuk gadis manis itu karena toko roti tempat ia bekerja akan sangat banyak kedatangan orang-orang yang ingin mengganjal perut mereka dengan roti gula hangat sebagai teman untuk mengawali pagi.

Kyungsoo memulai paginya dengan musik dari lagu What's Happening, milik salah satu boy group korea memenuhi gendang telinganya melalui earphone yang terhubung dengan ipod hitam favoritenya, kyungsoo menyukai warna musik mereka yang selalu berhasil memberikan semangat untuknya, juga bakat dan wajah tampan yang unik milik mereka tentu saja. Hahaha

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti hentakkan lagu tersebut, tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di meja kaca. Sesekali bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu bergenre pop tersebut. Sebentar lagi toko roti akan segera buka, Kyungsoo sudah bisa mencium wangi khas roti yang baru diangkat dari alat pemanggang. Teman-temanya yang lain sedang sibuk menata roti di tempat displaynya masing masing, juga sibuk mengelap meja display kaca seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk merapikan meja kasirnya sampai seorang wanita masuk ke tokonya, dengan reflek kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan selamat datang.  
pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

Kyungsoo lalu melepas earphone yang menyumpal di telinganya, lalu merapikan penampilannya. Bagaimanapun, pelanggan adalah raja bukan? Jadi kyungsoo hanya mencoba memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk setiap pelanggannya.

Lalu setelah pelanggan pertamanya pagi itu, pelanggan lain pun datang silih berganti memenuhi toko roti. sedikit banyak kyungsoo merasa kuwalahan karena memang tugasnya lumayan banyak, mulai dari membungkus roti hingga menghitung pembelian tentu saja.

* * *

"Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo menyapa seorang pelanggan dengan sopan, entah sudah berapa pelanggannya pagi ini.

Pelanggan itu tersenyum aneh lalu menyerahkan nampan berisi roti miliknya, Kyungsoo membungkus satu persatu roti hangat itu dengan cepat, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Karena –hell yeah, Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan pelanggan itu seakan sedang melubangi tubuhnya saat itu.

"Totalnya jadi 30 ribu Tuan" kyungsoo berkata sambil sibuk dengan angka-angka di layar komputer di hadapannnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari sang pelanggang, Kyungsoo mengulang kata-katanya sambil menatap wajah pelanggan itu yang sedari tadi hanya menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum konyol –menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, pelanggan dengan tinggi menjulang itu sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-katanya.

"Tuan!" Seru kyungsoo tertahan, Kyungsoo masih mencoba menjaga perilakunya di depan pelanggan itu, walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencolok mata besar milik lekaki itu saking kesalnya.

"Ahhh.. maaf, totalnya berapa tadi?" Dan sekarang Kyungsoo ingin mengambil mata besar itu dari tempatnya, menginjak-injaknya, lalu membakarnya. Oke, itu pikiran sadis Kyungsoo.

"30 ribu won tuan" kyungsoo menjawab dengan perlahan, takut orang lain akan mendengar dengusannya kalau dia mengeluarkan suaranya lebih besar sedikit saja.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai pelanggannya itu menampilkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya cengiran bodoh miliknya –lagi lagi menurut Kyungsoo

"Apa itu sudah termasuk biaya berkencan denganmu?" Tanya lelaki itu masih dengan senyuman bodohnya yang sedikit berganti menjadi seringaian.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah anda membayar tagihannya lalu keluar dari antrian? Karena anda antrian menjadi tersendat" Kyungsoo mencoba sedikit lebih tegas pada pria tinggi itu, karena sungguh kyungsoo sudah gerah dengan tatapan orang itu kepadanya.

"tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nona Do Kyungsoo" orang itu berujar santai sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan jangan lupakan matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah aapun yang ia tau kepada pria itu.

"30 ribu won yang anda keluarkan adalah jumlah tagihan dari roti yang anda beli beserta pajak tuan" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, semoga ia masih bisa bersabar setelah Tuhaaann~

"baiklah.." lelaki itu terkekeh, lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang berjumlah 50 ribu won dari dompet cokelatnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil uang dari tangan pria itu dengan cepat dan terkesan merampas, membuat pria tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Uang anda 50 ribu, uang kembalinya 20 ribu won. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ke toko kami" Kyungsoo menyerahkan uang kembalian dan struk belanjanya serta bungkusan plastik berisi roti yang tadi dibeli pria itu.

"Tunggu" pria itu mengambil lagi kakinya ke tempat semula saat hendak melangkah, lalu menatap kyungsoo –lagi. "Jika tagihan tadi tidak termasuk biaya berkencan denganmu, lalu berapa yang harus aku bayar jika ingin berkencan denganmu nona manis?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu membalas tatapan pria itu.

"sekali lagi maaf tuan, tugas saya sudah selesai. Jadi bisakah anda pergi sekarang juga?" Kyungsoo mendesis dengan matanya yang menatap pria tadi tajam, membuat mata bulatnya seolah olah akan lompat dari tempatnya karena menahan emosi sedari tadi.

"Sekali lagi juga nona, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Kyungsoo benar benar mendengus sekarang, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ia sedang bertugas melayani pelanggan toko roti tempatnya bekerja.

"Tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan tuan, saya tidak akan menerima ajakkan tuan. Nah, Anda sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bukan? Jadi sekarang tolong pergi" Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan pria tinggi ini, apa otaknya sudah tergeser dari tempatnya? Ohh atau bahkan dia sudah tidak mempunyai otak? Arggghhh.. kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak rambut cokelat yang halus itu dengan kencang hingga rambutnya terlepas juga seperti otaknya yang memang sudah terlepas dari kepala pria bodoh itu.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, suara beratnya yang masuk ke telinga kyungsoo seperti nada terburuk yang pernah dia dengar selama hidupnya. Lalu protes yang meluncur dari pelanggan lain yang sudah mengantri dibelakang pria itu menjadi latar musik yang semakin membuat kyungsoo ingin mematahkan tulang pria kelebihan kalsium itu seperti mematahkan kepingan CD lagu terburuk tadi lalu membuangnya ke mesin penggiling sampah.

"Sayang sekali nona, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menerima penolakan" pria itu menghela nafas berpura-pura menyesal sambil sesekali melirik ke antrian dibelakangnya, seolah memperingatkan kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya masih mencoba menghalangi kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir hati miliknya.

"Bagaimana nona? Aku mengajakmu kencan malam ini. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak menerima penolakan" tawaran menyebalkan pria tersebut akhirnya berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN BERCANDA PARK -JELEK- CHANYEOL! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK DATANG KE TAMAN KEMARIN MALAM KARENA DESAIN-DESAIN BODOH ITU!" Dan akhirnya.. kata-kata yang sedari tadi kyungsoo tahan akhirnya keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Bahkan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatur volume dan nada bicaranya.

Persetan dengan semua orang disini yang sedang menatapnya aneh, dia hanya terlalu kesal dengan pria dihadapannya. Dengan seenak jidatnya dia tidak datang pada acara kencan mereka, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang mengajak Kyungsoo duluan, dan jangan lupakan 1 jam berharga milik kyungsoo yang terbuang sia-sia karena dirinya harus menunggu pria bodoh—yang sayangnya adalah kekasihnya itu datang menemuinya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang menggebu gebu.

Uhhh.. dia sedikit menyesal karena membuat pelanggannya kaget karena lengkingan suaranya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga lega, lega karena sudah mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sudah dua hari ini ia tahan.

Dan saat kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria itu yang terlihat adalah senyuman manis khas pria itu —Kyungsoo merasa senyuman itu tidak bodoh lagi karena kesal Kyungsoo sudah menghilang sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya Kyungie~ Aku lega sekarang, Mianhae" ucap pria yang ternyata bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu sambil mengusapkan telapak tangan besar miliknya ke pipi gembil milik kyungsoo, dan tentu saja membuat darah tiba-tiba berkumpul dipipinya saat ini bahkan Kyungsoo merasa hingga ke telinganya.

"Aku membencimu park!" Kyungsoo menatap garang wajah dihadapnnya kini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby~ selamat bekerja, love you so much"

Chup~

dan Kyungsoo masih memproses apa yang terjadi, Park -jelek- Chanyeol itu menciumnya? Tepat di bibir?

"YAA! PARK CHANYEOL AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kekehan Chanyeol yang semakin mengecil bersamaan dengan punggung tegapnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu toko roti ini.

"Aigoo~ dasar anak jaman sekarang" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang tadi berada di belakang Chanyeol, dengan suara serak dan dialek khas orang tua miliknya, sambil memberikan Kyungsoo nampan rotinya.

Dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin pulang saja sekarang, membanting diri ke kasur lalu menggulung diri dengan selimut seperti kepompong lalu melompat dari balkon apartementnya di lantai 5.

* * *

Yeayyyyyy~ kelar yeayyy

drabble ini nyangkut ke otak saya saat saya lagi pergi ke toko roti, wkwkwk~

nah gitu aja, Mind to review?


End file.
